Work machines, such as skid steer loaders, tractors, wheel loaders, or backhoe loaders, or other similar work machines use implements, such as landscape tillers, to cultivate the ground, till the ground, level the ground, or other additional operations. When used to perform these sorts of operations, it is normally helpful to have the landscape tiller balanced. Most landscape tillers use two motors, each being positioned on one end of the tiller to offset the weight of each motor and help balance the tiller. Having two motors increases the cost of the tiller and the potential for malfunction. The use of a single motor large enough to drive the landscape tiller, however, can cause the landscape tiller to be off balance.
One known tiller assembly design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,550 B1 that issued to Firdaus on Oct. 22, 2002. It discloses a tiller assembly including a tine assembly that is rotatably connected to a tiller body. The tiller assembly includes a hydraulic system that is operatively connected to a hydraulic motor that drives the tine assembly. This design has only one hydraulic motor to drive the tine assembly, but due to the weight of the hydraulic motor, the tiller may become off balance and may not till level.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.